


The Calm You Seek

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: It was enough that Ada would stay and a comfort to know they could continue on without having to navigate situations like what a long distance marriage might look like. It was just that Hecate would have appreciated a little time to share such a sentiment with her wife.A tag for S2EP10 "A New Dawn"





	The Calm You Seek

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the summer hackle trope challenge. Many thanks to Meridel for helping me work out part of this fic. No beta so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Sarah McLachlan's "I Love You"

Hecate trusted that evening that she might at least have a nightly tea with Ada amongst all the excitement and well wishes. Unfortunately when she transferred into Ada’s office, it was crowded with over eager students and mirror calls from parents reassuring Ada how much they trusted in her. Ada looked up at her with an apologetic smile as she reminded Sybil Hallow that she would always have a place at Cackle’s. Hecate just nodded and continued to her lab before she began rounds.

It was enough that Ada would stay and a comfort to know they could continue on without having to navigate situations like what a long distance marriage might look like. It was just that Hecate would have appreciated a little time to share such a sentiment with her wife. The mirror calls from the parents and the tearful joy of their students would mean a great deal to Ada so she went to bed that evening ignoring the urge to knock at Ada’s door or peak again in her office. Instead, she collapsed fully dressed into bed after rounds.

Hecate woke around midnight and shook her head at her attire. As she clicked her fingers and changed, she noticed another magical signature in the room. It was pressing gently against her transfer barrier, seeking permission. Hecate smiled and lowered the barrier as her wife materialized beside her.

Ada popped up and blinked rapidly. Hecate realized she must have been calling out for Hecate in her sleep and it caused her chest to warm. Hecate waved her hand for Ada’s spectacles.

Ada shifted away a little as she put them on. “I’m sorry, darling.”

Hecate gave her a soft smirk and lifted an arm. “What for?”

Ada smiled softly as she snuggled in closer. Hecate was grateful she’d elected to face her rather than turn on her side. She kissed Ada’s temple as Ada sighed and explained. “I meant to find you this evening. There were just so many calls then the girls and I--”

Hecate placed another kiss along Ada’s hairline. “I am well aware of what can happen, Ada, and I don’t fault you for catering to the needs of the parents and their children. It’s part of why you’re the only Headmistress this school needs.”

Ada placed a gentle kiss to Hecate’s sternum. “Still, I’d have rather been with you.” She sighed, gesturing between them. “Instead, I’ve disturbed your sleep.”

Hecate shook her head and pulled Ada closer. “You’ve done nothing of the sort.” She waited a moment as Ada’s thumb started to stroke along her hip and added, “I was already awake.”

She felt Ada smile against her. “Late night paperwork?”

Hecate shook her head and let out an indigent huff. “I fell asleep in my clothes,” she muttered.

Ada quirked an eyebrow and nodded. “My second guess.” She moved a hand up to squeeze Hecate’s shoulder. “Thank you for today and the past few weeks really. Your faith in me is something I can never express enough appreciation for.”

Hecate cupped her cheek and slightly tilted Ada’s head upward. “My faith in you is rooted in my experience. You are a capable and competent headmistress. You deserve to keep your position.”

The last two statements were ones she’d uttered several times since Ada returned from the magic council with news of her dismissal. Hecate was glad to see that instead of the tears that had accompanied her reassurance in the last week, Ada smiled softly.

“And you are not only a fine deputy and the best this school has ever seen but you are,” she lifted up her head and met Hecate’s lips in a gentle kiss, “an incredible wife as well.”

Hecate leaned down and caught Ada’s lips in another kiss before she moved to kiss Ada’s temple. _You make it easy_ , she thought. She adjusted her arms tighter around her wife and slid a leg in between Ada’s. “Perhaps we should try for some sleep.”

Ada yawned and nuzzled against Hecate’s chest. “As much as I’d like to make the argument for a different activity, you’re right.”

Hecate chuckled softly. “We can talk about that in a week or so when Dimity and Gwen take the girls into town.”

Ada just hummed in agreement and before too long, her breathing evened out. Hecate kissed Ada's forehead one more time then closed her eyes, drifting off soon after.  

 


End file.
